Knock Out (Transformers Prime)
Knock Out is a medical officer and former member of the Decepticons. Originally, Knock Out was relocated to Earth after being summoned by Starscream to aid the damaged Megatron. Knock Out soon made a rival in the Autobot scout Bumblebee. When Breakdown was killed by Airachnid, Knock Out took a less active role for the Decepticons, in part due to his reliance on the former and resorted to using various weapons to get his point across during battle. Knock Out no longer served as an antagonist in the series, after he joined the Autobots in Predacons Rising. Once the Autobots defeated Megatron, Knock Out claimed joining the group as they were restoring Cybertron and was knocked out by Miko in the Apex Armor and taken as a prisoner to the planet. There, Knock Out helped the Autobots while they were under siege by whacking Starscream with the Immobilizer from behind, destroying the device in the process, proving that he really wanted to join them. The team welcomed Knock Out into their side and he remained with them ever since. Knock Out also became a part of their family now. Nefarious Rotf-knockout-comic-nefarious-1 Like Jolt, Knock Out was part of the team sent to counter Soundwave's attack on the power plant. He went along with Bumblebee and Landmine. He was also present at Galloway's rant about the damaged caused in the attack. Later, he was on the NEST cargo plane transporting the captured Soundwave. He survived the crash caused by Buzzsaw and helped the other Autobots transport Soundwave by road. When Dirt Boss attacked the zoo where Soundwave is, Knock Out was attacked by Ratbat, who ripped out his front head light. Fortunately, he survived the assault, thanks to Bumblebee. Later in Inyokern, California, Knock Out, Bumblebee, Landmine and the others meet up with Optimus Prime, who now has Soundwave secured, and is under interrogation. He later takes part in the assault on the secret base in crater lake, Oregon. He survives the battle. Prime Knock Out is Decepticon's former doctor. Starscream called him to revive the Megatron. Knock Out's minion is Breakdown which Airachnid killed. Knock Out was at first A Bad Guy but in Predacons Rising Movie he became the member of Team Prime. Physical Appearance Knock Out is is relatively short in height compared to Starscream (but extremely short compared to Megatron), he is more sized like an Autobot. He is bright red in color, with red accents; like most Decepticons, his optics are red. His finish is usually very shiny, though not quite as shiny as Smokescreen's and he seems to be a bit vain when it comes down to his appearance. In vehicle mode, he has the appearance of a bright red European sports car, with the inner part of his wheels painted a shiny gold color. Personality Knock Out is, essentially, the Decepticon's version of Ratchet. However, rather than being grumpy, Knock Out is cheeky, arrogant and very vain. He values his own appearance above everything else, including the welfare of his patients. When he was about to abandon the Nemesis, his greatest concern was taking along his best rotary buffer. He is also shown to not like losing very much. He is constantly arguing with Starscream, though at times, his personality often mirrors that of the backstabbing Decepticons and Knock Out won't hesitate to grovel or even change sides if the situation warrants it, stating that he is "joining the winning team." He is also a coward, though his cowardice is mainly due to his concern about protecting his finish or his own life. He gets very upset when his paint/finish is scratched or ruined and if someone defiles his paintwork, he will gladly do the same to the offender. Like most Decepticons, he considers the Insecticons to be an annoyance. He has a definite cruel streak and will gladly perform experiments on living prisoners without any moral qualms as shown when he grins nastily as Cylas is relegated to his dissection table stating that he believed his former partner would be amused. He considers humans as nothing but bothersome, though he does admit that they do create some 'fine-looking automobiles', as well as enjoyable fiction, such as horror films revealed that he had watched at drive-in-theaters and has taken into some Earth customs as he wouldn't mind living there. Interestingly, he does seem to have some sense of morals, like when he sided with the Autobots in order to save Cybertron from Unicron. He seems to genuinely like his partner Breakdown as he was deeply angered when Breakdown died. He also appears to have at least a small amount of humility due to his apparently humble reaction to when Optimus openly accepted him as an Autobot. He also appears to see Optimus as a role model, which shows he knows who to look up to. He also is fairly polite and seems to enjoy it when others are polite to him. This indicates he is not truly evil, just a little unhinged, and self-centered. He may also be a narcissist. Powers and Abilities Knock Out is a competent scientist, doctor, and surgeon. He successfully performed a t-cog transplant on Starscream, and an arm replacement on Megatron. He carries at least one arm mounted drill and two built in hand buzzsaws. He also carries an energon shock probe around but it seems to never use it again after it was broken by Dark Energon and Synth-En infused Cylas in Thirst. Weaknesses Knock Out is not a good fighter, mainly because he would avoid getting involved in fights and avoid messing up his paint job. He mainly uses powerful weapons to his advantage, which can also be used against him. Also his concern for his appearance his one of his flaws. Relationships Knock Out Relationships Gallery Miko & Knock Out.jpg 4 Autobots, Knock Out, & 3 Predacons.jpg Knock Out's Face.jpg Knock Out (Tunnel Vision).jpg Knock Out (Predacons Rising).jpg Knock Out in Nemesis.jpg Knock Out is now Good Guy.png Knock Out (Prey (Beginning Scene)).png Knock Out.jpg Knock Out is now on Team Prime's Side.png Smokescreen, Knock Out and Arcee (Predacons Rising).png|"I never thought I'd be so happy to see that big rig!" Arcee and Knock Out.gif Knock Out is in trouble.jpg|Starscream intends to punish Knock Out. Trivia *Though other Decepticons in the series have shown signs of losing faith in the Decepticon cause, Knock Out is the first to actually change sides, even with Dreadwing, who gave the Forge of Solus Prime to the Autobots. *Though the premise of Predacons Rising states that the Autobots, Decepticons, and Predacons unite as one, Knock Out is the only Decepticon who actually joins the Autobots and Predacons as Starscream was a prisoner on the ship and Shockwave disappeared. *Knock Out's rivals in the series appeared to be Bumblebee and Ratchet. That all changed in the Predacons Rising film. *Knock Out never refers Optimus by his name. Referring to him as Big Rig, The best of role models, or Big O. *Knock Out likes to buff his finish often. *Knock Out faced off against Bumblebee and Arcee in the two separate relic hunts. *Knock Out appears to enjoy competing with Bumblebee in racing. *Though his partner near the beginning of the show was Breakdown, Knock Out ultimately got in the most mischief with Starscream. Such as planning to assassinate Megatron and (unintentionally) unleashing a horde of Terrorcons aboard the Nemesis. *It is noted that Knock Out is a part-time medical assistant to Ratchet, and a Soldier in the field. *Like Dreadwing, Knock Out was more of a anti-hero than evil, before changing sides. Though while Dreadwing was honorable, Knock Out did appear to enjoy tormenting others. *In Thirst, Knock Out used the same line as Arcee in Scrapheap, when he was about to get his energon drained by Terrorcons, along with Starscream: "I find it rather ironic that after battling Autobots all these years, getting smacked down, shot at, blown up, this is how our lights go out?" (bold= same line as Arcee). *Knock Out sometimes uses foreign words of European language, such as German and French. This suits him well, do to his chosen vehicle mode being a European sports car. *Knock Out and Megatron are the only Decepticons of rank who eventually disband from the Decepticons of their own free will. Though Starscream did so as well, Starscream rejoined the congregation during the second season and stayed a Decepticon till the end. *Although he was the most concerned about Predaking turning on them in Evolution, he is ironically the very person who allowed that to happen by slipping up in front of their prisoner. *Knock Out never had a Decepticon insignia in either robot or vehicle form. *Knock Out's vehicle form resembles that of the Aston Martin DBS V12. *Although there is speculation over whether Knock Out may be attracted to other Cybertronians, word is that he is first and foremost in love with himself. Category:Transformers Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Friend of a Villain Category:One-Shot Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fighter Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cowards Category:Genderless Category:Male Category:Movie Heroes